How I Topped Last Christmas
by Jay wants a rubber duck
Summary: Last Christmas Ron and Harry got married. NOW what is Ron supposed to get his husband for Christmas that would top last year? Fluff, absolute fluff.


My second and last Christmas story saved from the dying computer! This one is even shorter and in first person narrative. Please review! Ps I do not own Harry Potter.

How I Topped Last Christmas

By, Jay

I remember our first Christmas together. He was so excited to find out he had presents! At that time I didn't understand how he didn't know they were for him. Everyone gets presents on Christmas, even if they're like my family with very little money.

Each year after that he was just as excited to see the pile of presents, even if he tried to hide it. But what surprised me more was the smile he got when someone really liked the present he gave them. It was like he never knew how much pleasure he could bring someone.

Over the years he began making me happier then I'd ever been. Even after my thick moments he always took me back, embracing me as an even better friend each time. I'm so ashamed of the words I threw at him when we were seventeen. He has long forgiven me but sometimes I cannot forgive myself. But now twenty years later it doesn't matter so much. I finally said yes.

I know, I know call me stupid for turning him down not once, but twice! Luckily he is almost as stubborn as me these days and kept asking. We got married last Christmas at Hogwarts where it officially started for us when we were just eleven. It was a perfect day full of enchanted snow and food fit for kings. We even danced! Sure it took us three weeks of practicing but it was worth it to see the amazed faces on mum, dad and McGonagall's face. Especially hers seeing as she remembered Harry at the Yule Ball.

So this year when October came around I was stumped on what to get Harry for out Christmas slash anniversary present. How in the world could I top last years perfection? Not that I had to but it wasn't as if I could just get him a book or something, he's not Hermione.

So I did what any respectable husband would do, I snooped. He worked mostly from home these days, being a muggle children's book author. All he had to do was write facts about our world and they would just think they were fake imaginary creatures! Easy I tell you. Anyways I digress, he was only going to the store to get something for dinner which left me with about an hour to tackle his office seeing as he liked to walk there and back.

After searching the obvious places like his desk and all of its drawers I started to flip through some sketch pads. The first two were by Dean Thomas who often illustrates for Harry, however the third one seemed to be Harry's work. There were pictures of me, him, my brothers, parents, Hermione and more. However about every three pages it was one of us with a child. Obviously we don't have a child of our own and it didn't resemble any of our nieces or nephews.

Putting down the books I went over to the file cabinet in the corner. After thumbing through some obvious work files I came across one that was labeled 'Baby'. Inside was information about adoption agencies, orphanages, potions and spells. I never knew Harry wanted a child… Why didn't he ever say anything to me? Well I guess it is up to me then. We'll be the best bloody dads the world has ever seen.

Christmas was a great day again that year. I put together a nursery in a room he was forbidden to go in. I'm sure he could have gotten through my wards but respected me enough to leave it be. I bet he is glad that he did.

The nursery was done in neutral green and yellows. It had a jungle theme with roly-poly animals dancing on the walls. The furniture was white and the bedding was yellow. On the table I put my binder of information complete with the notes on kids I had looked into. He was overwhelmed, but I know a happy face when I see one and his lasted all day and night.

It is now June and we are finally going to bring our little girl home. Our one of a kind perfect angel with black curls. Her name is Gwen, born on Christmas Day. While we were waiting for them to bring her out to come with us officially I realize I have no clue what our life will be like. But knowing the man I have loved since age eleven will be with me every step of the way I know everything will be alright.


End file.
